1. Field of the Present Invention
An appliance acts as a wireless phone, a TV remote, and an automatic dialer of phone numbers (or web sites) displayed on the TV.
2. Background
Prototypes of “interactive TV” have required that the home users input data solely in the form of finger clicks (either on a device like a TV remote control or on a device like a keyboard). Some of the keyboards are tethered to the TV (or to a set-top box, also referred to below as a “SetTop box”). Others communicate with the TV (or set-top box) in a wireless manner.
These prototypes have created output solely through the TV (monitor and speakers). Most frequently, the output is merely an increased variety of TV style programming (i.e., more TV channels). More recently, the output has been Internet web style programming (i.e., turning the TV into a web browser and e-mail client), which may include web style interactive activities (e.g., “surfing”, “voting”, or “purchasing”).
These prototype devices have not had deep market penetration despite heavy marketing efforts. Some analysts have claimed that the supposed interactivity interfered with the desired passive viewing experience of the TV medium. Others acknowledged that today's web style experiences are not as visually rich as the current TV medium.
However, for decades, much of TV advertising has tried to get TV viewers to pick up a telephone and call a phone number displayed on the TV in order for the viewer to receive more information or purchase something. Many people have a hard time watching two things at once, but experience no difficulty watching one thing while listening to another (e.g., talking on a cell phone while driving). Television shows have successfully had viewers call in. Examples include Muscular Dystrophy fundraisers, talk shows, and shopping channels such as Home Shopping Network. Some of these formats even broadcast incoming phone calls on the air during the shows. This style of interactivity has been successful and an accepted part of the TV experience.
In addition, recent cellular phones have added a variety of capabilities including Internet access. Some cell phones can be used to pay vending machines (i.e., the user's phone interacts with a soda vending machine so that the soda is paid for by a charge to the user's credit card).
Currently, some cell phones incorporate other electronic technologies. For example, some cell phones include pager technology which enables these phones to act as one-way or two-way pagers. Other cell phones provide the capabilities of a handheld Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”). A handheld PDA provides a variety of capabilities which nonetheless fall short of a fully featured computer. PDA capabilities differ from one manufacturer to another, but usually include some of the following: an electronic address book (sometimes with automatic phone dialing), a calendar with scheduling software, a “to do” list, an electronic note pad for text and sketches, a voice recorder, a multi-media playback device for music or video, a digital camera, etc. As an example of the convergence of telephone and PDA capabilities, Qualcomm markets a combination cell phone and PDA which is based upon the best selling Palm Pilot PDA. As another example, HandSpring markets a PDA (the “Visor”) that allows a plug-in card to transform the PDA into a cell phone.
The size of a hand-held telephone, however, limits the size of any viewing screen it incorporates. This has limited the amount and type of data that can be displayed. Pictures, graphics and large amounts of text are difficult to view and read. Such constraints have limited the usefulness of such Internet connections on cell-phones, especially if the screen is smaller than the screen on a PDA. Information that can be relayed by short text, such as e-mail or stock price, drives the current market for such devices and services. But such devices have not been accepted as a general method of “surfing” the Internet.
Current technology for computer pointer devices no longer requires that a cable connect the pointer device (e.g., a mouse or track ball) to the computer. Instead, current technology enables the pointer device to communicate with the computer in a wireless manner (e.g., by using a Microsoft wireless mouse). Current pointer technology does not require that the pointer device rest on a solid surface. Examples include not only hand held controllers for video games, but also “3 dimensional” mice, which use gyroscopic and other internal devices to sense the extent and direction which a mouse is moved in the air (e.g., Diamond Multimedia GyroMouse).